Powerful Witch
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: scarlett expelled from Beauxbatons goes to Hogwarts is she on the light or dark side ? who's her parents ?   how powerful can she be ? ... after newmoon in between Beauxbatons & Hogwarts twilight and new moon happen which is only in a year .
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again I know I have a poll but just though I would add this since ive finished the first chapter _

_Disclaimer : Dont own twilight or _

_Ater being expelled by miss giant herself then being forced to go to forks for a into hogwarts I was wearing black skinny jeans ,silver boots and a green tank with silver on it and a midnight blue & silver cape over it. _

_I was Scarlet belle crouch pandora , barty jr's daughter and proud of it i barely followed any rules and loved the dark arts i had midnight black hair and silver eyes with flecks of green and red. I absolutely hated humans believing witchs had warts and we all wear pointy hats yeah thats what the sorting hat at hogwarts is but doesnt give the stupid muggles excuses ._

_As i walked into the great hall everyone stared i pulled down my hood '' ah scarlet glad you could make it '' dumbledore said i snorted sitting on the stool i talked with the hat i was put in slytherin .Sitting next to lucius's kid i said '' hi im scarlet barty jr's kid call me scar please i prefer it to my full name '' he winked with a smirk on his face and said '' im draco , draco malfoy '' i smirked beginning to eat some hokien noodles._

_The champions had been drawn dad tricked it so harry was the fourth now its the third and last course , I sneaked into the maze as the horn went off for the champs to go in dad winked at me i nodded running in towards the cup i made sure harry made it he brang cedric diggory with him i grabbed cedric before wormtail's spell hit him knocking the 6th year out._

_I apparated infront of harry as soon as the deatheaters came getting harry down i saw volde glaring at me i said '' he is only knocked out grab him the cup and go '' harry did just that. voldemorte tried to hit me i ducked apparating into dads 'mad eyes ' office as snape and dumble barged in i grabbed dad as he changed back apparating us out of there dad went to the malfoy house me to my dorm and to sleep . _

_Waking up in the morning i got dressed in black leather pants , green shoulderless t-shirt, silver boots and midnight blue and silver cape i walked down to the great hall everyone stared as the roof began to have storm clouds every step i took thunder and lightning came louder draco appeared next to me as i walked smirking at him i continued walking he said '' hey you ever played quiditch ?'' i smirked nodding he dragged me with him towards the slytherin team who were nice as ever to me ._

_We walked out they tested me i found everything easy i was put as chaser i smiled pleased with myself after hugging draco i strutted off to class winking at him walking into potions snape shot me a warning look i rolled my eyes bumping ron he glared i sneered '' watch it ronald '' he stepped back._

_I took my seat pansy sat on the other side of draco rubbing against him i was growing angry the class ended i followed pansy watching her rub against draco she smirked at me i knew my eyes grew darker._

_Following them into the courtyard pansy turned and said '' like stop like watching my dray dray like that '' i laughed looking her in the eyes i said '' make me '' she got out her wand i pulled mine out ' lotaso ' she shot i dodged shouting ' fireair ' her hair got burnt._

_She screamed ''you bitch '' we fought shooting spell after spell i had been taught by daddy , voldemorte and bellatrix my god mother all powerful i was more powerful then merlin i was a direct descendent of eryk pandora through my mother lucia pandora ._

_i looked around everyone was there teachers headed out i shouted ' repotna dorei ' she flew into the crowd screaming in pain._

_I smirked knowing my eyes were full silver with the flecks all through it she had angered me to much i laughed out loud stopping the spell snape said '' alright who started it '' i pointed at pansy. Dumbles said '' i do not believe ms pandora '' i rolled my eyes and said '' unlike the death eaters i can with hold myself i did it in self defence '' draco smirked nodding he had watched us hiding i knew he had been there i ran away to my dorm ._

_I started to cry after i slammed the door to my dorm closed ,everyone used me no-one really loved me daddy barely talked to me mum had run away when i was 5.I hated my life my birth mark began to tingle i heard a scream running towards the sound i found harry clutching his scar in pain i put my fingers on his head taking his pain away slowly but surely he nodded '' thanks pandora '' i snorted '' whatever potter '' taking him to the hospital wing he faited i walked out of there chin up high i would not let a malfoy or any boy rule my heart everyone glanced at me as i headed to animagous class._

_Since it was holidays i was catching up on some lessons i needed ron bumped into me i glared at him as i entered the class he was behind doing catch up work for professor mcgonagal or minnie as i was allowed to call her since she was my mums old friend she smiled and gave me some books i began to read ._

_*2 weeks later *_

_I was now an animagous i could change into any animal i liked i loved my wolf form the most feathers all over in a nice indian pattern with silver and white fur sirius black had been owling me and had invited me over to his house i apparated there with snape who left right after meeting time i talked to sirius he wanted to be on the dark side he gave me his arm ' mosmorde ' i said he smiled hugging me and thanking me, his mother shut up after that ( the picture ) ._

_I talked to sirius for a while, it took some time but dumbles arrived with flu since we had blocked apparations from the light and said '' you've changed sides why sirius ? '' standing up sirius looked dumbles in the eyes and said '' albus your ways are wrong telling humans about us , not telling muggle borns so they are muggle borns you choose wrong albus now leave this is no longer hq . '' albus went to open his mouth i glared at him as i stood he left quickly scared ._

_Grabbing sirius's hand i apparated to malfoy manor sirius put the hood up of his jacket i put mine up on my cape we walked in wands in reach everyone jumped up getting wands out i whistled and said '' stop fools ... wheres the idiot '' trixy came and hugged me taking my hood off i hugged her back then daddy hugged me before saying '' who is your friend scar '' i nodded to sirius they all stiffened,but once he pulled up his sleeve they relaxed i said '' sirius has joined us and not like severus and minnie sirius isnt pretending to be on the light side at all'' they all went back to what they were doing idiot voldemorte came down sirius bowed he went to pat my head i smacked his hand away glaring as he chuckled and said '' severus told us young one no need to worry '' i glared and said '' nothing to worry about riddle so snap out of it '' lucius stood up i looked at him he gave me a knowing look he knew i was a veela and that i was his son's soul mate._

_I bowed my head a little trixie smacked lucius on the head before skipping around giggling i joined her we were laughing crazily everyone was laughing watching us mess around then i heard '' who let the dog in '' i growled as i heard pansy talk about sirius in that way sirius was family to me trixie held me back from attacking pansy who was clutching draco's arm i thought 'crucio' pansy fell over screaming i laughed trixie laughed along with me as she slowly let me go '' alright enough '' narcissa said ._

_I stopped it glaring at pansy i said '' i let myself in i do belong here unlike you ... meet the new D.E sirius black '' i didnt once glance at draco though not even when i spoke to him pansy noticed after 5 minutes and said '' guess i taught you a lesson '' i raised an eyebrow '' your not looking at my dray dray '' she continued i looked him up and down looking pansy in the eye i said '' i dont see your name on him '' she glared turning to lucius i said '' forgive me lucius for being so rude to your guest '' he snorted looking pansy up and down in disgust he said '' no need to forgive you only speak the truth besides i would never have this as my guest she invited her self only family can do that or close people '' i bowed my head._

_Stormy my house elf / friend appeared next to me i said '' fetch me something to drink pls mainly you know what also dont forget yourself ...'' she said '' yes scar ill get you that would you like the chips '' i nodded she was gone '' ELF '' pansy's ugly voice screeched out poppy appeared infront of her she screeched '' get me a drink imediately disgusting thing '' poppy had tears in her eyes she ran off i followed her with my eyes till she dissapeared i turned back to pansy she was smiling but as soon as she looked at me her smile disapeared._

_I said '' you treat the elfs like they are so low they get proper names while you get a meaning of a lame ass so up theirself name your the only pansy i know oh wait i know heaps yet you get called it 24/7 they are higher then you standing there thinking your so high keep dreaming the light would win a thousand times before you were even a little high wow you hang out with draco compare to my dad and lucius put together you are a pest compared to me you are a little bug just waiting to be stepped on well let me do the stepping for everyone in this world get the plastic pussy outta your ass and admit that you aint who you think you are . Lifes to short for you to be someone else figure out who you are !'' pansy started crying she ran out of the house._

_Draco turned to his dad and said '' its our house and yet you let a bitch like her talk to our guests like that '' cissa gasped i stormed up the stairs past draco i could hear lucius yelling at his son from the other side of the house ._

_* 3 days later *_

_Trixie walked into my room and said '' party time scar '' i smirked heading to my closet grabbing my silver dress and white heels i put them on trixie did my hair and makeup draco was nothing to me he had tried to apologise but i never listened . trixie led me down the stairs to the party i saw draco and his friends staring at me daddy hugged me along with lucius and cissa sirius said '' come on scar lets show em how we dance '' i followed him he said '' can you salsa? '' i smiled nodding then a song came on we began to dance the salsa i saw draco watching me pansy was back and she was getting jealous i smirked continueing to dance with sirius ._

_All of a sudden i was pulled away from sirius looking up i saw draco i raised an eye brow we started dancing as the song changed he grabbed my hips my hands went on his and we danced pansy walked over grabbing draco i snorted as he went to talk with her dancing with trixie i said '' im gonna take a walk trixie '' she nodded i walked up stairs to my room and out onto my balcony ._

_Looking out into the garden i watch as draco dumps pansy i watch as she goes to slap him i make her go into a tree ducking down as draco looks around i stand back up as pansy runs off draco goes inside i sighed sitting on the rail looking down at the garden draco walked through my door and on to the balcony he said '' thanks for that '' i shrugged and said '' just being the bitch '' he grabbed both my hands making me look at him he said '' scar i was angry and shocked you know im different around the rents ... please forgive me '' then his lips were on mine i kissed him back but pulled away all to soon ''leave '' i whispered he frowned walking out i got ready for bed i hid under the covers crying ._

_Daddy came to check on my two days later i hadnt moved '' narcissa , bellatrix deal with this please '' they came in and tryed to get me to talk i wouldnt i just showed them in there minds they comforted me then i heard the door bang open as i walked down the hall '' oh barty where are you '' i heard a female voice squeal trixie and cissa stiffened i knew who it was changing into my usual attire . I watched over the rail hidden from view as they went downstairs with everyone there was my mother acting like she never left draco appeared next to me he said '' she's back again great '' _

_I hissed as she said '' so how you been cissa wheres your brat '' i stormed down the stairs before draco tried to stop me though , giving up he followed '' crucio '' she screamed as i did the spell i smirked as she twitched on the ground her screams echoing i sighed as i said '' ah the sweet screams of whores i love the sound of it '' letting it up after trixie lightly touched my shoulder melissa got up i said '' whats wrong __**Mother**__ got a little sparked serves you right skank '' she gasped as she saw who i was._

_I was sitting on the arm of the arm chair draco on the seat and trixie standing next to me as i watched my father and __**mother**__ talk ._


	2. Sorry

im so sorry i havent updated and cant for awhile because i need to get my computer rebooted or a new one sorry guys :(

even then i have to read the chapters already on this and write new ones since the old new ones will be gone

ciao all

ZRF 


End file.
